Chewing Gum
by Witchbound
Summary: Ste steals Brendan's chewing gum and Brendan wants it back!


Ste's POV

Brendan had invited me over for drinks since Cheryl and Lynsey where out for the night and once again I had told Rae that I was working.

As per usual she fell for it and it was no longer a surprise to her every time I said the club was short on staff so I needed to go in.

We sat side by side on the sofa drinking Brendan's favorite whiskey that he always seemed to drink while we chatted. Every time I asked him about his past though he proper avoided the question and changed the subject instead.

I sighed annoyed when he did it yet again. "Why do you always do that?" I asked irritated.

"Do what Stephan?" He grumbled giving me a sideways glance his eyebrows raised.

"Well, if I ask you about something you always change the subject." I continued my rant as I just wanted him to be honest with me.

He sighed in response before talking trying to keep patient with me. "Dunno what yer talking about Stephan."

"Come off it Bren...I can't ask you about anything from your past or anything!" I started to raise my voice a little making him shush me in return.

"Yer still sounding like a woman there aren't yer?" He commented smirking.

There he goes again changing the subject yet again. I tutted putting my glass down and rubbing my hands over my face in frustration.

"Look your doing it again!" I wouldn't let this go I wanted him to start being honest fair and square, I told him things about me all the time me.

"Shhhh" He said also placing his glass down on the coffee table before turning to me.

He began to chew the chewing gum in his mouth while gazing at me in wonder and it made me think whether he had been listening to a word I was saying.

He did that sometimes, seemed to switch off if I talked too much so that he wouldn't have to listen to me and it made me even more annoyed.

"Brendan..." I started but before I could continue he was leaning towards me and putting his hand on the nape of my neck to turn my face towards his own.

My breathe hitched slightly as his face came near letting his mouth close in towards my own.

I let my thoughts and irritation die away then and my eyes drifted closed as his mouth engulfed mine. I flicked out my tongue and nipped it into his mouth moaning when he gladly parted his lips to me.

Feeling the chewing gum on the back of his tongue a cheeky thought drifted into my mind and I had to fight the urge to not start giggling as we continued to kiss while his body started to press me down into the sofa too lost in passion to see what was coming.

I touched it with my tongue before sneakily rolling it onto my tongue and quickly pulling it out of his mouth and transferring it into my own.

He sat up surprised practically gawking at me as I chewed the gum in my mouth that he once possessed and smiled.

"Did you just...?" He trailed off his mouth still ajar as he started at me in disbelief and I started to laugh.

My laughing however died away when I saw his face turn serious and I stood up from the sofa backing away slightly. Surely he would see the funny side of this right?

I gulped almost choking on the chewing gum but thankfully managing not to I coughed to try and rid of the lump in my throat and I contemplated running for the door.

I relaxed when he smiled but his face was still set determinedly as he also rose from his position.

"I want that back Stephan." He said as he looked from my eyes to my lips and back again.

I chewed the gum more trying to wind him up before speaking. "You'll have to catch me first then." I said laughing.

"Oh yeah?" His eyes hooded with lust as he advanced on me but I quickly backed away running around the sofa as he began to chase me.

He grabbed a hold of my arm but I backed away yanking free of his grasp before dashing for the stairs taking two at a time.

I heard him running after me laughing low in his throat. "Come here!" He yelled and I felt his hands brushing the back of me as he tried to grab a hold of me but failed once more.

Turning around to face him I continued to chew while backing away slowly as he continued to advance on me, he too was smiling and I felt a flutter in my chest as I was backed into his bedroom.

He turned around closing the door behind us before turning back to me his eyes trailing my lips again as he strode forward.

I let him push me backwards onto his bed falling flat onto my back before feeling him pounce on me and pin my wrists above my head.

We gazed into each other eyes for a moment as I continued to openly chew the cheeky smirk never leaving my lips.

He removed his hands from my wrists taking a hold of the back of my neck again while the other fisted it's self in my hair preventing me from moving before letting his lips crush against my own.

I set my lips firmly together when he attempted to push his tongue into my mouth determined to stay stubborn.

Brendan wasn't having it however as he grew more demanding forcing my lips open and nipping his tongue into my mouth searching for his lost gum.

I pushed it towards his tongue finally letting him win since he had caught me and he quickly transferred it back into his own mouth before breaking the kiss.

He still straddled me to the bed however refusing to move while I laid there attempting to look all innocent.

Bending his head down he placed his mouth to my ear whispering to me. "Don't ever do that again." And I felt a shiver of excitement ripple through my body.

He sat back up still not moving his weight off of me. "Now what am I gonna do with you?" He said chewing the gum while smirking down at me.

The last thought that crossed my mind before he kissed me once again was that I was so going to be doing this again.  



End file.
